My Revenge
by wolflovexXx
Summary: Naruto loved Sasuke, but Sasuke left him, hurt him and shattered him. But Kurama comes along and puts back all the peaces. You can say its a poem but it doesn't rhyme and i don't even know how to rhyme anyway. past sasunaru Kyuunaru Kyunaru


The summer when I thought I lost you

I felt like time had stopped

I cried thinking that you had died for me

But the next thing I knew there you were alive

Hurt but alive

I still remember the things you said

Those soft words you whispered in my ear as we walked along the ocean side.

It only took three words and you had me.

Three words and my heart would be in your hands

Your grimy, disgusting hands

But how would I know if you would stay by my side.

You made no promise

You simply came and went as you pleased

My heart would often wonder if there was someone else you were seeing as well.

I told my self you wouldn't do that to me

I said it every time you left

Every time I went home alone

Every time I slept on the couch wondering when you might show up next.

Yet as the days went by I felt myself drifting away

You just didn't fill the gap that you left in my aching heart when I saw you anymore.

The next thing I knew you were leaving me here all alone

I promised everyone that cared for you I would get you back

I chased after you but you ignored me

You tried to kill me

I would have died had it not been for him

The thing I though had destroyed my life on that day

The day of my birth.

But no he later explained what happened

He told me he was sorry

He told me he would always be there for me

He apologized for not being able to help me bring you back

But some how I didn't feel the pain from losing you

It felt like I had simply lost the weight that was keeping me down.

I was free

It might have been hard to get back on my feet at first

Even with everyone saying that it wasn't my fault you got away

Well everyone but her

That pink haired girl that screamed like death it's self

She blamed me for not bringing you back

It made me laugh when no one was around

He laughed to

He also laughed when I was offered a chance to leave this place for three years

I took it without a second thought

He agreed with me

He never did like this place

The place that shunned me for something I never did

And though I hated to admit to it I did too

I don't know how we did it

But three years later he was free

I was still alive and he was free to move and talk in his own body and not my own

The first thing he did was kiss me

Some how it just felt so right

It wasn't rough like it was with you

It had a longing to it that brought out my own longing for him

He and I lived haply traveling around with the old pervert

He understood that if he touched my old fox I would kill him for it and the other way around

It took two weeks after we got back till I saw you again

My body craved for revenge

Everyone was shocked when I attacked trying to kill you as you had done to me

You made one mistake though when you didn't finish your job

Never let the fox live

You never let the fox live because revenge will be served one way or another

He was by my side

Smiling as I pinned you to the wall

But then I stopped

You were not worth it

You were not even worth the air you breathe

I left you there

He and I just left

The others brought you home

I refused to even look at you

He though would glare at you

He would hold me in his arms right in front of your face

He would kiss me right in front of you

I didn't mind I loved when he touched me

I treasured every one of his words

I treasured every time he toughed my skin

He had healed the wound you made

The best of all

He would say he loved me

He promised to never leave or hurt me like you did

He was all I needed

And you were the past

When we got home they took you away

They put you in jell for years

They forced you to do low ranked jobs

In the end you got what you disserved

And you didn't have me there to help you through it

You broke down

And I smiled as I watched this with him by my side

He and I lived haply

He never left me

He never hurt me

He was all I needed

And you were nothing more then a painful distant memory

* * *

So i hope you liked it, i don't know why last night i had the want to wright, sadly though i was very sad. still am to but i still want people to read this. recently i became addicted to Kyuunaru so i had to wright something you know?

well any way please read and review it would make me very happy! (well i think it will... ^-^''')


End file.
